


雷次方/东京爱情故事

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese - Fandom, Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233





	雷次方/东京爱情故事

雷次方/东京爱情故事

*雷次方。磊x雷  
*两个倔脾气的故事  
*略ooc，慎入，勿上升真人  
*旧货

那是还没拆钢板的时候。

张云雷和张磊终于有空出个远地儿散心了。

选的不远，张云雷算算演出的日子忙里偷闲，张磊草草计划了路线，绕开了扎堆的地儿，选在了东京，最后跟公司报备。

之所以选择东京，多半因为张云雷当年看东京爱情故事难忘了好久，还有张磊脑壳里面在东京铁塔的第一次眺望。

那叫什么，念念不忘，必有回响……

张磊嘬了嘬牙花子，嫌弃这个词儿矫情，备忘录里面最后一条备忘打上勾，删了，关了手机，拽上毯子，往迷迷糊糊睡着的张云雷的膝盖上挪了一半，眼罩耳塞装备好。

北京时间二十三点，飞机准备起飞，请您系好安全带收起小桌板打开遮光板。

张磊心里os，然后噗呲一声笑出来。

五小时航班加一小时时差，落了地已经是凌晨，找了订好的酒店住下补觉，一个小时的时差好倒，二一天标准德云时间起床。

晚上吃饭的时候，张云雷夹了一筷子寿司，沾了山葵递到张磊嘴里，张磊张嘴嚼啊嚼，抓着手机看天气预报……嘿，难怪腿泛疼，又要下雨啦。

张云雷抓了两下张磊的头发，瞧，二爷，这样你就更像织田裕二。

我不是永尾完治。张磊撂下手机，辫儿哥，你腿疼么？疼的话晚上我们直接回住处？

小病秧子，只有你腿疼。张云雷捏捏张磊的脸，揉成狐狸揉成汪。辫儿爷身经百战，哪儿像你才走多一会儿你就腿疼？

不出意料的，又都在心照不宣的吃止疼。  
然后步行去歌舞伎町夜店时，又一次因为止疼药吵架。  
然后就又吵到了床上去。

异国他乡的妖精打架。总显得有点儿奇奇怪怪。

张云雷脱衣服时把他自己那件薄薄的t恤衫当成了绳子和手铐，此刻一起靠在床头，张磊的双手却被那件衣服锁在后脑。

张磊咽了咽唾沫，他承认，他的辫儿哥红着眼的样子摄人心魄，现在用尽全力将张磊勃发的欲望纳进身体里，然后发了狠的在张磊的肩膀上留下一个带血的牙印。

张磊的肩膀被他紧紧咬着，他觉着张云雷仿佛要把牙印镌刻在自个儿的肩胛骨上。

没有疑问，他们俩都在疼，毫无扩张，毫无润滑，也没有安全套，这样的进入刨除了所有的怪癖习惯，张磊知道，张云雷在用一种近乎自残的方式来报复自个儿。

这种方式让他的辫儿哥痛楚的同时也让张磊自己万分难受，张云雷那活儿已经疼的软了，倒抵在小腹上，撩人的酥酥麻麻，张磊自己那活儿被绞的胀痛，也仿佛要被撕下一层皮来。

嘶……辫儿哥……

张磊闷哼一声，把忍耐也咬在牙里，止不住的呼吸困难，喘息间他慢慢的说，辫儿哥，我们……我们都得好好儿……活着，我们一起……迟早……熬死那些老丫的……

诛仙台上走一遭，伤后大家也不是第一次做，彼此的身体都太过熟稔。只是这样激烈的，还是头一遭。

这样的性爱也并不能令人感到愉快，但好像就这样成为了他们俩之间，在这个时候唯一真实的、发泄情绪和苦楚的方式。

而或许是因为身上，或许是因为心里的疼痛，张云雷开始哭。

张磊无可避免的难过，只是想剥开张云雷最后那一层逞强好胜的壳子……然后到今天他破开了，也刺伤了张云雷。

所以凭什么呢？

张云雷的眼泪不常见，这会儿不要钱似的往下掉。快速的洇透了张磊身上仅仅剩下的t恤。

他问自个儿，张磊，你那个狗屁的自尊是什么呢？凭什么你逞强就可以藏在壳子里，凭什么他就必须跟你讲出来，他张云雷就不想跟你张磊讲出来，这难道不是天经地义的事儿么？

张磊用力把锁在脑后的双手连同成了绳子的衣服一起挣脱到身前，用了不小的力气，肩膀酸痛。

他咬着牙刻意不去感受那个疼，伸手擦去张云雷脸上的泪水，然后抱住他的辫儿哥，从牙齿中间漏出一声叹息。

别哭……辫儿哥，我不动，你……

他顿了顿，吸了吸鼻子，算了，还是……哭出来吧……

张磊握住张云雷撑在自己身前的手，往自己身上抽。

辫儿哥，对不起，你抽我。

张云雷只发了狠咬肩膀，狠的像是能给肩膀咬出个洞。张磊直痛的觉得小小的犬齿像是一颗子弹穿过他的肩头然后血肉模糊……

张云雷不知道从何处生出的力气，挣开张磊怀抱抽出手，没有打张磊，他在肩膀间埋了很久，很久，张云雷直起身，张磊替他揩拭干净了眼泪，然后张云雷抱住了张磊的肩膀。

情绪或许是快感的正催化剂，张磊在下边伸手替他轻轻的套，张云雷在上面，脸上还带着泪痕，渐渐开始意乱情迷的哼哼，张磊也开始慢慢的顶动。

快意取代最初的不适逐渐积蓄，张云雷低下头来胡乱的亲吻。张磊也抱紧了他的腰，把舌尖送了上去任由吸吮，身下虽不能肆意的快速顶动，凭着多年的熟稔，怎么舒服怎么给他。

快要缴械的时候张云雷微微颤抖，一声声叫两个人共有的名字……在晦暗的房间里，只有一盏床头的小灯衬着圆床上的红色天鹅绒，照了半个屋子的红色微光……在微光中，张磊流了满脊梁的汗，也摸了一把张云雷满是汗的腰窝……最后啊的一声，一起释放出来。

张磊抹了一把眼眶下面的液体……满是咸涩。他想起之前看过的青春小说的段子。

【胸膛中剧烈的跳动，充斥着年轻的力量，如同我们原本应该燥烈的青春。】

只是汗，他告诉自己，张磊，你只流汗，你只能流汗。

向来他也无泪。就算钉子穿了脚背。

喘息过后那些不适的感觉奔涌，好在浴室规模很大，放了个按摩浴缸的浴室还能放下一张台球案台，大抵是小情侣们都喜欢在浴室里卿卿我我神仙打架。浴缸旁边摆着提示牌，三种语言写着已消毒，旁边还有个橡皮黄鸭子。洁癖被优良的服务安抚。

张磊与张云雷勾肩搭背进来浴室，看到陈设之后，对视一眼，张云雷走过去坐在浴缸旁边点一支柔和七星慢悠悠的抽，眼角因为哭过颜色绯红，张磊跟他一样赤身露体，腰间那些狰狞的粉色的纹路上覆盖了新的，属于张云雷的指痕。

张磊摸摸张云雷的膝盖，咧嘴扭了个笑，然后自己去放水，回头看见张云雷悠悠吐出一个烟圈儿。

一场激烈的性事精疲力尽，张磊放了热水就还是老规矩，自行出去拿了几听可乐回来，摆在浴缸边儿上。

在回身叫他的时候，张磊呆住了，张云雷嘴对嘴渡进了一口薄雾进来，然后他拒绝了帮助直接躺进了浴缸，并熟门熟路的找到了泡泡浴球扔进水里，开了造浪。

刚才任性的，没有安全套的阻隔，留在了里面，张磊替他清理的时候，他们共同分享了一个前所未有的，认真的亲吻。

水雾弥漫中，张磊看不见张云雷的眼睛，下意识搂住张云雷的肩膀，靠着张云雷，半张脸埋在水下，只把眼睛露出来，时不时仰头出来换个气。

他们俩从来都不太一样，张云雷台下跳脱，张磊台下寡语，张云雷台上爱穿一身明黄，大褂亮眼，他也白净，张磊向来恨不得钻进黑夜里，一身黑大褂，凌厉得仿佛挽挽袖子，能去打一套咏春拳。

张磊悲伤的想，他大概永远也走不进，他的辫儿哥最后那层堡垒了。

张磊，你真可恶。

张云雷突然说。

张磊重新拥抱住他的时候，没来由的想要跟身边人说个段子，大俗段，只有三个字，即使张云雷曾经无数次表述对这三个字的嫌弃，这三个字也无数次在台上被用来砸挂。

张磊说，张云雷，我爱你，我很爱你。

张磊想，还好，还可以持枪守在这里。

2018的夏天热浪凶猛。比北京更加靠近赤道的东京，晨起的阳光也那么耀眼。

日出东方。

可惜严重烧伤。

人说东京是个古早的城市，新宿区却是不知疲惫的少年。折腾了一夜，此刻第一缕朝阳透过层层高楼照进新宿区，照进他们的窗户里，再经过纱帘照在他们的红天鹅绒圆床。异国他乡的早晨，他们又像很久之前一样，期待着新的一天。


End file.
